Firefighters use hoses to spray water, or other fluids, onto fires in order to extinguish the fires. The water exits these hoses from a nozzle at the end of the hoses, which the firefighters can direct to an appropriate location. Non-structural fires, such wildfires, bushfires, or grassfires, commonly have a wide front which is difficult to fight with conventional hoses. Fire fighters on the ground, or on fire trucks, can spray water onto only a small section of a wide area fire at any given moment, which may allow fires in other areas to increase. Sometimes, fire trucks can become surrounded and trapped by a fast moving fire.
One method of stopping a grassfire or a wildfire is to create a fire break, a gap in vegetation or other combustible material that acts as a barrier to slow or stop the progress of a bushfire or wildfire. Fire breaks often have a size in the range of 10 feet wide and as long as deemed necessary, usually sufficiently long to prevent the fire from moving around the fire break. Most fire breaks are created by teams of firefighters with hand tools, which is highly labor intensive. Where possible, tractors and plows can be used to create the fire breaks, but many wildfire locations are not easily accessible. Furthermore, when using fire breaks, wildfires can quickly become large and difficult to control. Large fires create winds that blow burning embers through the air over long distances. A 10 foot fire break can be easily jumped by blowing embers, which subverts the intended purpose of the fire break.
Within the industry, some conventional devices are available to help prevent blowing embers moving past a fire break. One such device, called a water curtain, uses a conventional hose that has many simple holes that are placed close together along the length of the hose. As water is pumped through the hose, it exits each hole and is directed straight up in a vertical column. The resulting overall spray shape is that of a thin curtain, in that, the spraying water is positioned along the length of the hose, but it is only a very thin wall of water. These water curtains are rarely used because they are too thin to significantly reduce radiant heat from a fire, and because the available water is better used to wet the nearby fuels to prevent their ignition.
One technique to protect a structure, such as a building, from a wildfire is to deploy a defensive line of rotating sprinklers on tripods, and to supply these sprinklers with water using fire hoses. Setting up such a system can be very time consuming, and the hardware required is expensive. Another technique to protect a structure is to place permanent sprinklers on the roofs or walls of the structures. This technique, unfortunately, allows the fire to get very close to the structure before encountering a spray of water or other fire resisting fluids, which subjects the structure to high temperatures from the encroaching fire. The radiant heat from a fire can be very intense and it is best to keep the fire farther away from the structure. Placing sprinklers on the structure is not as effective as having a system located farther from the structure which can spray fluid to stop a wildfire.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.